


Clexa Drabbles

by aWorkNprogress



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha!Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating at games, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy socks, Kinda christmas themed, Mario Kart, Minor Raven Reyes, Not everything is a/b/o, Omega!Lexa, Skateboarding, Waxed floors, beanie bag chairs, because why not, but if you want to think of it that way you can, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: A series of drabbles, or supposed to be drabbles involving our favorite two lovebirds and their crazy shenanigans.





	1. She was a Sk8ter Girl

**Author's Note:**

> a little snippet from the Skateboarder!Lexa/Longboarder!Clarke fic I said I was going to be writing.
> 
> Enjoy

After Clarke literally bumped into her life at the skate park, the blonde had become one of the things that Lexa looked forward to in her normally bland day. The blonde was the only longboarder in the park, and sometimes--often times got hate for it, but watching the blonde carve through the park was one of Lexa’s favorite passing times. The movements of her pintail board were always in tune with the music the blonde would have blaring from her portable speaker.

Recently Lexa had found herself more and more captivated by the blonde, and not just because of how great of a longboarder she was but other things, like the way Clarke made her feel. Lexa would have to be stupid to not realize that whenever the alpha was around her heart would speed up just a tad faster, or how the world normally filled with grey would seem a little more vibrant. When they were alone together the omega found herself able to speak more freely, unconcerned with having to keep up appearance as the head of her pack, of an omega that couldn’t be pushed around, and didn’t take shit from anyone.

The blonde alpha swept by on her board, ruffling Lexa’s hair as she went by and leaving the omega with the scent of peppermint and chocolate that she could only associate with the other girl. Clarke was unlike any other alpha she had ever met. The blonde was kind and gentle, even when they would bed each other the other girl always ensured that Lexa was alright, and despite the shit she knew she got from Anya and other members of her pack wasn’t against showing that affection in public. The brush of their pinky’s here, the tucking of loose hair there, small things--noticeable things.

“You okay, Lex?” Clarke asks, skidding to a stop on her next pass by the brunette. Clarke wasn’t blind she could see that since they had left the diner, the brunette had been quiet, withdraw more than usual at least. Lexa had never really been the outspoken type unless it was behind closed doors and under slick drenched sheets.

Lexa grunts when the alpha smushes her way onto her board she had been sitting on, and she quickly steady’s them when the threat of tipping back becomes apparent. She glares at the blonde who only batts her lashes innocently.

_I think I’m falling in love with you and it’s scaring me to death. You're too good for me, to me, but I still want to be with you despite knowing I’m just going to break your heart. Because I’m afraid you’re going to break_ ** _my_** _heart._

“Fine, the tacos we had early aren’t sitting well with me.” Lexa said standing up, Clarke following her, when an errant lock of hair falls into her place the blonde alpha gently tucks it back behind her ear.

When the inside of Clarke’s wrist brushes against her check, Lexa tells herself that it wasn’t her that leaned into the palm of the alpha’s hand, seeking out the gently but firm strength from the strong scent of peppermint.

_I think I’m falling in love with you and it’s scaring me to death._


	2. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came home to a nerf gun on the front porch and note that said, ‘Here’s your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

“Tell me again, exactly how this all started?” Raven ask, taking a cotton swab soaked in something toxic and gently dabbing it along the brow of Clarke’s eye that’s steadily bleeding down the blonde’s face.

Clarke hisses at the burn but doesn’t pull away. Next, to her Lexa isn’t in much better shape, her tank top torn, and stained with small dribbles of blood from a scratch on her arm that she’s pretty sure came from when they hit the coffee table.

“I came home to a nerf gun on the front porch and note that said, ‘Here’s your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck.’ in my defense I thought it was all a joke.” Clarke groans. 

“I do not joke, Clarke,” Lexa said, turning to face her blonde girlfriend, lips pursed, “I was tired of cooking dinner, and you wouldn’t listen so I did something that would get your attention.” 

Clarke huffs, “Yeah to bad it was all for nothing I totally won that.”

“No, I do believe the win goes to me, I hit you within the first six seconds.”

At this Raven gives pause, drawing back from Clarke to watch as the couple glared at each other. She had been trying to find Clarke the perfect match for  ** _years_** , the blonde was particular about her women she needed someone that would match her energy, but also put her in her place. Raven had tried every website, every contact in her phone and then some, but when it finally came down to it she just couldn’t believe that she had never thought about the brunette girl in her criminal justice class that could freeze even the professor with a glance, how the two had even met was still a mystery to her.

“I’m so happy you found someone that can match your crazy princess.”


	3. Rainbow Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Mario Cart Love Song by Sam Hart
> 
> Enjoy.

“Really Clarke, if you leave your mouth open like that, a flies going to fly in.” Lexa teases, leaning back into the ridiculously expensive speaker game chair Clarke had insisted they needed with a smug grin.

Clarke closes her mouth but still frowns at the brunette beside her. The controller in her lap, long forgotten and the background music from the tv just a reminder of the unfairness of everything occurring right now.

“I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night,” Clarke said slowly.

Lexa nods, really she doesn’t understand what about what’s she said is so hard to understand.

“But you’re the one that cheated in the first place!”

Lexa glances away from the tv where her character is still rolling around the race track in a victory lap. Her blonde partners not wrong, at least not entirely, but she doesn’t believe that just because Clarke gets easily distracted by looking at her boobs that she was the one that started cheating if anything it was the other way around. Clarke was the one that had made her character crash when she had been in first place by licking her ear.

Lexa hums a small coy grin on her lips when a thought that would please them both comes to mind.

“Make it up to me then.” Lexa drawls, slipping her legs around the blonde’s waist so she’s straddling the blonde.

It's a tight squeeze in Clarke's beanie bag chair, but after some shuffling that ends with Clarke laying back more than she's sitting up they find a comfortable position.

Clarke grins running the tips of her fingers up the knobs of Lexa’s spine through her girlfriend's thin hoodie, enjoying the little shiver the action provokes from the brunette in her lap.

“What did you have in mind exactly,” Clarke groans taking firm hold of Lexa’s hips and assisting the brunette in the slow rocking motion she had started up.

Lexa leans in kissing the blonde on the corner of the mouth, before whispering hotly in her ear.

“I’m sure we can spark something in that head of your's.”


	4. Slip and Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be hardwood floors, there be fluffy socks, what more need I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy.

Scrubbing furiously with the mop one last time, Clarke finally sighs once the hardwood floor of their kitchen was shiny enough to see her reflection in. It had taken her the last hour and a half to really get the floors of their kitchen, dining, and living room waxed and polished. Throwing the mop to the side in the corner Clarke swiftly turns around, catching herself on the edge of the kitchen counter when her feet almost fly out from underneath her.

“Babe,” Clarke beams.

Across the room Lexa looks up momentarily from her spot, propped up into the corner of the sofa, legs crisscrossed, with a large blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and a laptop in her lap. She’d been sitting in the same spot for hours waiting for Clarke to finish waxing the floors, passing the time watching funny raccoon videos and sipping on the hot cocoa Clarke had made for her. A small smile tugs at her lips seeing the blonde holding the pair of fluffy red and green reindeer socks with a pleased grin.

“Grab your fluffy socks, I waxed the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request? I have one more prepared drabble before I run out of ideas, I'm really down for just about anything :)


End file.
